The Leaves are Still Here
by Bramblepaw
Summary: One of the three in the prophecy does not have a power for the prophecy. Will anything ever be the same?
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-blind gray tabby tom

Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat Apprentice: Ivypaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom Apprentice: Dovepaw

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Bumblestripe-pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Dovepaw- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Ivypaw- White she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes.

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Berrynoses kits, Cherrykit (cream colored she-cat) and Molekit (brown tom)

Elders: Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Briarflight-dark brown she-cat, retired early due to breaking her back-bone.

**

* * *

ShadowClan**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom Apprentice, Flametail

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Apprentices: Flametail-ginger tom

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

Queens: Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**

* * *

WindClan**

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices: Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Elders: Tornear-tabby tom

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**

* * *

RiverClan**

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors: Reedwhisker-black tom Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens: Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: Blackclaw-smoky-black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

* * *

**Cats Outside Clans**

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	2. Prolouge

A blue she-cat licked her fur. A tortoiseshell came over to her. "Hello Spottedleaf." The blue she-cat said. Spottedleaf smiled. "Hi Bluestar."She purred.

The two she-cat noticed a gray she-cat and a black and white tom run over to them.

"Big news."The tom said. Bluestar looked up at him. "What Tallstar?" Bluestar asked.

"The land next to SkyClan, Hollyleaf lives there." The gray she-cat replied.

The two looked up at them.

"What? This could ruin the prophecy!" The blue leader said. The two who delivered the message nodded.

"The Clans can be in great danger." Yellowfang said. "Hollyleaf was supposed to be dead. Now there is no way anything can be safe." She added.

Bluestar sadly looked down. "This is bad..." She whispered.

"Wait. There is a way to live." Spottedleaf said.

Tallstar, Yellowfang, and Bluestar turned to her.

"One cat can use there powers to find Hollyleaf, then lose them." Spottedleaf told them.

"Great!" Yellowfang said. Tallstar looked at them. "It is way to dangerous for one cat. Two cats from each clan must go." Tallstar announced.

"Alright." Bluestar said.


End file.
